


a couple gays crying on a hill

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, loud fart noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this seems kind of ooc but in my own defense hinata can be a deep and intense person so fight me</p>
    </blockquote>





	a couple gays crying on a hill

**Author's Note:**

> this seems kind of ooc but in my own defense hinata can be a deep and intense person so fight me

Kageyama was like a cool breeze. His eyes were cold and dead and he was pale with dark hair. He looked like some kind of corpse or a very gangly and pouty god of the north, He who was In Charge of Things Like the Wind and Snow or Some Shit.

Kageyama felt like a cold breeze. His words were short and brisk and his movements were stiff and standoffish. Sometimes his skin was cold to the touch. Maybe from the fact that he didn't have a heart? Maybe. The way he would look at you was cold and sitting next to him was more like sitting alone than with another person.

Kageyama was like cold dead ice.

That's what Hinata thought.

Hinata wasn't really right, though.

He talked to Kageyama more, as time wore on. He was right about the basic things. Kageyama's eyes were cold and his words were quick and he was a terrible, awful, standoffish person. And his touch was cold and quick and he was in fact a stupid gangly loser. But Kageyama was not winter.

Kageyama was the universe. He had stardust in his veins and the galaxies in his eyes. He was electric and vast and there was so much to him that Hinata couldn't get it all in one glance. He had to keep looking and looking, and looks became stares. He found himself lost in a voice as deep as space itself and every time he saw the moon he thought of Kageyama's skin.

Fuck that guy. Seriously, fuck him.

Hinata was laying outside. He was supposed to be in bed. He really hoped the captain didn't find him. Training week was supposed to include lots of hard work followed by lots of rest, not lots of hard work followed by lots of crying. _Not_ that Hinata was crying. He was just making a gross face and staring at the sky. That definitely could not strictly count really entirely as 'crying.' More of just moping.

It was even cloudy. This was such bullshit.

"What are you doing out here?"

Hinata shot into a sitting position, looking behind him. Kageyama was walking over the crest of the hill, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jacket. He sat by Hinata.

"You'll be in big trouble if Sugawara finds you, not to mention the captain himself."

"I know." Hinata laid back down, making a pouty face. Kageyama sighed and laid beside him.

"Why're you out here? It's cold as shit."

"I didn't _ask_ you to join me."

"I'll leave, then."

"Wait." Hinata didn't mean to make him leave. "I didn't say you couldn't stay."

"Who even says I want to be out here with you?" He settled back against the grass. "I came out here to be by myself, for your information."

"Well."

They stared at the sky for no real reason. It was overcast - there was nothing to look at. There weren't stars and there wasn't a moon. Hinata thought to himself that it didn't matter. If he wanted to look at the stars, he could look at Kageyama. If he wanted to feel the glow of the moon, he just had to turn over. He closed his eyes.

God, fuck that guy.

"Why did you come out here by yourself?"

He opened his eyes to look at Kageyama. "Because there's nowhere else to be by myself."

"That's not true. There's always the bathroom."

"Tanaka spends most of his time in there."

Kageyama hummed. He stared at the sky. If you looked close, you could see the moon glowing faintly through the clouds.

"Why did _you_ come out here 'to be by yourself' only to sit next to me?"

"I thought sitting next to you would be better."

"Better than being alone."

"Yeah."

Hinata stared hard at the clouds. If he turned his brain off, he didn't even know Kageyama was beside him. It was like empty space, just a void in the darkness. He couldn't hear his breath or feel him next to him. In a way he _was_ alone, because Kageyama's presence was nonexistent.

He wondered why Kageyama bothered.

"Do you dislike me, Hinata?"

"Not really. It's as if you don't matter."

Hinata couldn't see anything. The clouds had disappeared. He couldn't feel the wind across the hill or hear the sounds of life in the distance. He couldn't quite breathe, either. It was like he had been sucked into nothingness, into a void, into space.

Kageyama kissed him again, and Hinata opened his eyes to see stars coming to life. He felt a rush of energy like everything in existence. Kageyama kept pushing him into the grass but he felt weightless like there was nothing beneath him and also no up and no down and no direction.

He delved into the darkness and his hands came back covered in stardust. He breathed in the vacuum and twisted his fingers into galaxies. His heartbeat was silent and he stopped existing. For a moment, he ceased to be.

Kageyama pulled away and took a breath. He lightly fingered one of Hinata's curls, watching his eyes.

Hinata realized that maybe the empty parts of space mattered a lot more than the full ones as Kageyama spoke.

"I think I matter more than you think."

**Author's Note:**

> btw i already have the kissing scene planned for slamming the setter (lmao sports), and you're all going to piss yourselves just you wait i'll show you to think i'm a fun-loving author


End file.
